Dos hachas
by Elwym
Summary: Basado en las invasiones vikingas a Galicia. El rey del norte contra el rey del sur. Dos hachas, hielo y fuego, enfrentadas en combate.
1. Auspicios de Thor

Sé que alguien puede preguntarse por qué he vuelto a subir este fic. O tal vez no. De todas formas, creí necesario dar algunas explicaciones, ya que por un momento tomé la determinación de no continuarlo e incluso borrarlo. Como veis, opté por lo segundo ... para mejorarlo, ya que no estaba satisfecha con lo escrito y tampoco me parecía correcto dejarlo abandonado. Ninguna historia lo merece, más por la dedicación y el cariño que se pone en ellas. Así que, tanto a los que habéis entrado a leer por primera vez como a los que ya vieron antes este capítulo, bienvenidos.

Como lo dice el resumen, este fic se basa en las invasiones vikingas a Galicia. Lamentablemente, no existe mucha información sobre la interacción que pudo existir entre ambos, por lo que me guié por este sitio web (Wikipedia: vikingos en Galicia). Los datos, lugares, sucesos y personajes aquí nombrados son reales, y podéis encontrar o corroborar aquí lo que se va narrando. De todos modos, este relato se enfoca más en lo subjetivo y la relación entre los protagonistas, por eso también utilizo los nombres humanos.

Hechas las aclaraciones pertinentes, espero que disfrutéis la lectura. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Los fuertes vientos atlánticos sacudían con fuerza el espeso follaje de los umbríos bosques; las ramas de los árboles se zarandeaban, gimiendo como almas en pena, al compás del lúgubre aullido. Los gruesos y añosos troncos permanecían impasibles, firmemente asentados en el suelo después de haber sobrevivido a muchas tempestades, algo frecuente en aquellos parajes. Las negras nubes se desplazaban como un manto oscuro, portando el aciago presagio del inclemente temporal que se avecinaba. El intenso oleaje azotaba los escarpados acantilados de las costas gallegas, trepando por las piedras cual si fuese una bestia hambrienta, devorando la tierra para sumirla bajo el océano y dispersando la espuma marina entre violentos rugidos y gorgoteos burbujeantes.<p>

Antonio observó alertado el oscuro cielo; unas gotas solitarias cayeron sobre su rostro y en segundos, la leve llovizna se convirtió en una copiosa lluvia. Se dirigió con prisa a su hogar, para refugiarse de la tormenta; una vez dentro, puso en la chimenea la escasa leña con la que contaba y al notar las ligeras chispas encendiéndose, se sentó frente a ella. Se frotó las manos para entibiárselas y se cubrió el rostro con gesto cansado. Sus verdes ojos quedaron fijos en el fuego, que crepitaba suavemente; su mente divagaba mientras las melancólicas gotas repicaban en el exterior, como una monótona melodía.

Los días sin poder faenar le resultaban tediosos y largos; además, era consciente de que su subsistencia y la de sus habitantes dependían de esa actividad marítima. Ellos conocían bien sus costas: "El océano no perdona al incauto que ose desafiarlo"... Esa frase se repitió en su cabeza como un mantra; muchas veces la había escuchado entre sus habitantes, especialmente los más ancianos ...

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sillón, mas no pudo relajarse; sentía un peso extraño, que incrementaba el desasosiego en su interior; una sensación que agitaba su espíritu, tal como las olas en la playa ... Abrió los ojos, con asombro; Era como si algo se aproximase, arrastrado por los vientos atlánticos; un mal presentimiento que el relámpago, iluminando repentinamente la habitación, parecía confirmar.

Corría el año 844 ...

Los marineros se encontraban alineados en sus posiciones, firmes y atentos; frente a ellos, una potente voz resonaba por sobre los truenos, como un cuerno de guerra llamándolos a luchar.

- Escuchar todos: No hemos sobrevivido al choque con los icebergs de un mar helado, para caer fácilmente ante los acantilados. - Quien hablaba, elevó una de sus cejas, divertido ante el desafío que se le presentaba, como si el fuerte oleaje que azotaba su barco no hiciese mella en él ni sus hombres.

De pronto, su nave se inclinó peligrosamente a merced del caprichoso océano, obligando a su tripulación a achicar agua de mar bajo la copiosa lluvia. La risa del que estaba al mando resonó desafiante sobre el estrépito de los atribulados marineros, que intentaban con desesperación salvarse de un naufragio. Al captar las miradas sobre él, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cielo, como si se tratase de una broma de los dioses del Valhalla. Extendió sus brazos con una actitud retadora y continuó con su arenga: - ¡¿Qué son las tormentas para nosotros!? ¡Somos los Reyes del Norte! No nos ha derrotado nunca una ventisca de nieve: mucho menos una insignificante lluvia. ¡Somos fuertes e implacables; combatimos en una fiera danza al compás del martillo de Thor! - Se paseaba por la cubierta con total propiedad, manteniendo el equilibrio sin dificultad. Como si quisiera disipar todo rastro de inseguridad en sus hombres, bramó: - ¡Remad, que la tierra se divisa cerca!

Los vikingos contemplaron a su interlocutor: su cabello rubio caía empapado sobre su rostro y sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, resplandecían con decisión. Su sonrisa enérgica los alentaba a luchar sin amedrentarse ante nada. Con la moral aún más alta ante el discurso de su líder, realizaron difíciles y arriesgadas maniobras, arriando las velas del barco y remando con dureza contra el fiero mar; lograron sortear hábilmente los letales acantilados de aquella tierra, que parecía recibirlos con sus fauces de piedra y rugientes truenos. Por mucho que arreciara la tormenta, la voluntad de los guerreros se mantuvo firme, incluso cuando un trueno pareció rasgar el cielo con un violento estertor, a la par del estruendoso chasquido con el que el barco encalló en la arena, empujado por las olas.

El capitán del barco descendió de un ágil salto. Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al mentón, evaluando con un rostro inescrutable los daños en su navío. Estaba visiblemente dañado, pero había resistido el incidente: las llamativas velas estaban rasgadas; el mástil resquebrajado y la proa distintiva, parcialmente destrozada. Resopló aliviado al comprobar que sólo necesitaría algunas reparaciones. Parecía como si los dioses los hubiesen sometido a una prueba de valor, enviándolos a explorar esas nuevas tierras. Adoptó una pose solemne dirigiéndose a los marineros, que habían conseguido controlar la nave hasta encallar en tierra y ponerse a salvo:- ¡Hemos superado los retos con creces, no se esperaba menos de los Reyes del Norte! Sus ojos azules se estrecharon ante los verdes y frondosos parajes que se extendían ante él, bajo el manto gris de nubes y las cristalinas gotas de agua, que resbalaban sobre las hojas, haciéndolas relucir con sus destellos casi mágicos. Sin duda, tenían delante de sí un gran reto, pero no por nada eran temidos y respetados, los amos de sus tierras heladas, dominando los escandinavos. Sonrió mirando a sus hombres; estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad y celebrando estar en tierra, sin temor a los habitantes del lugar o los paisajes desconocidos, que se abrían ante ellos, insondables, en el espesor del bosque. De estatura alta, complexión regular y férrea voluntad, Mathias Kølher no se dejaba amedrentar ni vencer ... por nada, ni por nadie.

Se volvió con expresión confiada hacia su tripulación, y una vez más les habló: - Recordad: ¡Somos fuertes guerreros! ¡No caeremos en este lugar! No hay nada más hostil que nuestras gélidas tierras norteñas. Y estos pobladores, de seguro serán débiles sureños: obtendremos a su costa y fácilmente todos los recursos que necesitamos, entraremos a los pueblos y los saquearemos, pero no podrán emboscarnos, ni permitiremos que nos atrapen; sólo obtendrán una aplastante derrota tras nuestra intrépida visita.- Rugió:- ¡Podremos contra ellos! - Reafirmando sus palabras, balanceó su gran hacha y un brillo relampagueó en su mirada, tan aguzada como el filo de su acero.

Cuando el cielo volvió a despejarse, la luz del nuevo día reflejó el horror. Antonio salió de su casa al escuchar los alaridos rasgando el firmamento, como los rayos de la pasada tormenta. Se había apresurado para llegar a la costa, donde los cadáveres se amontonaban sobre la arena como peces desechados. El dolor de los supervivientes le taladraba los oídos, en forma de llantos, gritos y lamentos. Recorrió las aldeas de pescadores, comprobando que éstas habían sido saqueadas; los más valientes no habían podido defender sus escasas pertenencias, sucumbiendo ante el cruento ataque; sus restos yacían desperdigados y ensangrentados bajo los rojizos rayos de sol. Se tapó la nariz mientras avanzaba entre ellos, sin detenerse a mirar sus expresiones horrorizadas.

Un centinela fue el encargado de dar la alarma, informando que los invasores habían entrado en la península navegando por el río Garona. Pese a la tormenta, habían logrado sortear los acantilados, por lo que se suponía, debían ser expertos navegantes.

Con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, manchado por la sangre de su gente, Antonio apretó los puños; sentía rabia e impotencia al observar la destrucción dondequiera que volviera la vista. ¡Pero por Ramiro I, su insigne rey, que no permitirían invasiones en sus tierras! Alzó la cabeza y en su rostro se reflejó la determinación, brillando en sus ojos verdes como un ardiente rayo de sol: si era preciso morirían con honor, pero no dejarían a los intrusos campar a sus anchas. Sintió que el coraje abrasaba su cuerpo y sonrió escalofriantemente: los invasores pagarían con su vida por el saqueo y la masacre de los desprotegidos habitantes.

Los hombres se prepararon en La Coruña, organizándose en los alrededores del Farum Brecantium, también conocido como la "Torre de Hércules"; se trataba de una imponente construcción que debía su nombre al dios de la fuerza. Los guerreros esperaban que ésta les fuera otorgada, junto con el triunfo en esta inexorable batalla. Antonio se encontraba entre los combatientes, anhelando saborear la ansiada venganza y sintiendo que la adrenalina corría por sus venas, encendiendo su sangre y exaltando su espíritu. Sonrió orgulloso de sus bravos habitantes, que con un coraje y valentía sin igual, mostraban una inquebrantable voluntad; no dudarían en sacrificarse por su tierra, por su gente y por su honra. Agitó su estandarte frente a las fieras miradas de los suyos y los alentó con voz firme: - ¡A por ellos, sin temor! ¡Venceremos! - Cientos de voces jalearon al unísono, convirtiéndose en un potente grito de guerra que reflejaba el dolor de las pérdidas, la decisión y la fuerza para volver a levantarse de entre las cenizas si era preciso. Antonio apretó su puño y alzándolo al cielo, rugió: - ¡Les mostraremos cómo se lucha en estas tierras!; ¡Les enseñaremos que no deben regresar jamás y les daremos una lección de valor ante su rastrero ataque! Nosotros a diferencia de ellos no atacamos a traición; si nos buscan, nos encontrarán y haremos que se arrepientan de ello.

Mathias observó expectante hacia la elevada torre que apuntaba hacia el rojizo cielo y se estremeció en anticipación; la imponente construcción se le antojó un obelisco amenazante, cuya alargada sombra se marcaba sobre la tierra, antes manchada con sangre. Los dioses propiciaban la batalla, pensó. Lentamente, se fue dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción, que dejo relucir sus blancos dientes en actitud fiera; no era casual que hubiesen escogido precisamente ese sitio para idear una ofensiva contra el salteador de sus tierras. Esa torre, que ellos llamaban Fár, era la que cobijaba a los "débiles sureños" que ahora se atrevían a plantarles cara. Claramente, los había subestimado; más entusiasmado, contempló nuevamente a sus oponentes, aunque esta vez le inspiraban mayor respeto. En esta ocasión parecían más preparados: les esperaban pertrechados y en sus rostros se adivinaba la temeridad, el arrojo, la decisión. Las voces enfurecidas de los pueblerinos y las palabras de quien parecía su líder, rasgaban el aire como una afilada lanza. Ese espíritu combativo, esa actitud brava y desafiante, era la misma que antes viera en sus propios hombres... ¡Todo eso constituía la promesa de una dura resistencia! Su sonrisa se ensanchó eufórica: ¡No esperaba menos de sus contendores! No lo defraudarían. El enfrentamiento prometía ser muy entretenido; podrían perder muchos hombres y la propia vida, pero no temían; pelearían con honor y la recompensa para sus guerreros sería un lugar en el Valhalla. ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto que una épica batalla entre dos pueblos aguerridos, conmemorando tan míticos dioses? Ellos contarían con la ayuda de Thor y Tyr, sus poderosos dioses de la fuerza y la guerra: ¡No había mejor forma de entrar en calor que un buena batalla!

Sacó su cuerno de guerra y lo sopló, extasiado al ver frente a frente a sus rivales; el atronador sonido hizo eco en las montañas. Era una poderosa llamada que en su país de frío eterno, helaba la sangre del enemigo e invitaba a sus guerreros a lanzarse al fragor de la batalla. Esperaban obtener la victoria o morir con honor, ser conducidos por una hermosa valquiria hacia el Valhalla y disfrutar de su gloria, ayudando a Odín en su batalla al fin del mundo. Su ceño se frunció al escuchar los enfurecidos gritos de guerra del bando rival, que competían con su cuerno; no sólo no se habían amedrentado con el lúgubre aullido del cuerno, sino que incluso algunos se adelantaban, mostrando sus afiladas armas. Guardando el blanco cuerno, hizo un gesto con la mano y sus hombres se lanzaron, rugiendo, a por el enemigo. Eran beseker, curtidos guerreros que no sentían frío, ni miedo, ni dolor; cuando la adrenalina corría por sus venas, se cegaban en el baño de sangre a su alrededor; nada los amilanaba, no les importaban las heridas, fuesen leves o letales; ellos tampoco se dejaban vencer fácilmente.

Mathias Kølher enarboló su enorme hacha, rugiendo como una fiera, y se apresuró, antes de que no dejasen rival con vida; por ningún motivo querría perderse la diversión. Se preparaba a arrasar con los pobladores de esas tierras, cuando otro guerrero se interpuso en su camino. Entrecerró sus ojos azules y un gélido destello de decisión refulgió en ellos, como témpanos de hielo en medio del mar. Frente a los suyos, reflejando la determinación y el valor, se encontraban los ojos verdes de su oponente, llameantes, ardientes de coraje. Su oponente bufaba con furia, como un toro bravo disponiéndose a embestir. Ambos sonrieron orgullosos, pues los dos eran impetuosos, temerarios, vigorosos y estaban seguros de sí mismos y de su gente. La sonrisa del rubio rebosaba vitalidad y energía; la del castaño, optimismo y pasión. Sentían en todo su ser la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor: escuchaban los gritos de guerra y de dolor; percibían el olor metálico de la sangre derramándose; veían las expresiones de sus hombres, dispuestos a entregar la vida si era necesario. Ambas sonrisas se tensaron, confiadas en el triunfo; no había tiempo que perder: ¡La victoria les esperaba!, pensaron, lanzándose el uno sobre el otro, con sendos aullidos. Se enfrentaban el invierno contra el verano; el frío glacial contra el sol abrasador; el hielo contra el fuego. Tan diferentes, pero tan similares en lo extremo de sus temperaturas y la fuerza de sus temperamentos.

Mathias Kølher abrió sus ojos, sorprendido al escuchar el sonido de sus armas al chocar. Su contrincante, que se le abalanzó sin vacilar, blandía un hacha muy semejante a la suya, manejándola con singular maestría; los bordes de sus hachas, trabadas en ese primer y duro golpe, resplandecieron afilados bajo el sol. Dos adversarios se acercaban, en una danza peligrosa, midiendo fuerzas. Dos miradas se desafiaron, sosteniendo la del otro sin pestañear; dos hachas se enfrentaban, dos voluntades inquebrantables, dos adversarios impresionados ante la semejanza de sus armas y sus ataques.

El rubio estaba claramente agradado de encontrar un rival a su altura. Con voz ronca por la fuerza empleada, preguntó: - ¿Quién eres? ¡Tienes el honor de encontrarte frente al Rey del Norte!; un guerrero vikingo será lo último que veas antes de que una Valquiria se lleve tu alma al Valhalla. - A pesar de que fuera su rival, Mathias creía que aquel valeroso guerrero sería digno de llegar a ese lugar.

Sus rubias cejas se fruncieron, ante la respuesta confiada de su interlocutor: - Te diré mi nombre: concedo ese honor a quien va a morir bajo mi hacha; es tu último deseo. Después irás al infierno, como el infiel que eres. Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.- Se señaló a sí mismo henchido de orgullo. - ¡Y no saldréis con vida de estas tierras! - Agregó, antes de arremeter con ímpetu y arrastrar al rival unos pasos hacia atrás, para enfatizar sus palabras. El danés se desequilibró y trastabilló para no caer.

Mathias entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo el ibérico arremetía contra él, con claras intenciones de aprovechar esos escasos segundos de aparente distracción para partirlo en dos con su hacha. Su fría sonrisa se volvió más fina; él no era un novato, por lo que sería difícil pillarlo indefenso ante un sorpresivo ataque. Sabía manejar su hacha para defenderse, así como también podía anticipar cuál sería el próximo movimiento de su adversario; precisamente el mismo golpe que él, en su lugar, realizaría.

Antonio gruñó cuando su hacha se clavó en la tierra, hendiéndola. La finta del vikingo había sido impecable y éste había esquivado su filo, con la agilidad de un leopardo de las nieves. Apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el barrido del hacha contraria, que atacaba sus piernas flexionadas al desclavar su arma.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver el grácil salto del castaño, mientras el agudo borde de su hacha silbaba, cortando el aire bajo los pies de su contrincante. La sonrisa sombría del español fue respondida por una suya, casi demencial.

Los combatientes intercambiaban golpes y hacían fintas con la misma habilidad; el hacha del norte chocaba sin tregua contra la del sur, en un frenético ritmo. El rubio notaba el vibrar de su arma con cada contundente golpe; el ruido del metal era monótono, pero sobrecogedor ... ¡Seguramente, así sonaba el martillo de Thor! ¡Música para sus oídos!

Mathias contraatacó con energías renovadas, asestando golpes contundentes y bárbaros, embriagado por el éxtasis del intenso combate. Antonio se defendía con paradas precisas; su hacha echaba chispas al chocar contra la del rubio, destellando resplandeciente. Su ímpetu lo cegaba en cada instintivo movimiento; deslumbrado por su orgullo, no se dejaría vencer. El sonido del incesante roce de los aceros, el silbido del aire al ser cortado por los aguzados filos de sus armas, sus respiraciones jadeantes y cada grito de guerra suyo o de su rival, lo avivaban como una llama de ardiente de coraje, que le incendiaba el cuerpo hasta abrasarlo. En la encarnizada lucha, dos fuertes espíritus se enfrentaban: el hacha de hielo contra el hacha de fuego; dos rivales de la misma talla en la batalla.

Sus grandes hachas se movían desenvueltas, sin trabas, en el amplio espacio exterior; ambos sabían que el inconveniente de un arma de asta era precisamente que en un espacio reducido, disminuían las posibilidades de movimiento; por esta razón los evitaban, para no dejarse acorralar. Sus pies danzaban ágilmente, en cada maniobra de ataque y defensa; esquivando, atacando, como si hubieran nacido para luchar. Sus miradas se enfrentaban, confiadas y desafiantes, dándose por vencedores;no titubeaban en atacar sin tregua a su rival... ¡Nada mermaba su ánimo ni los amedrentaba!

Antonio frunció el ceño al sentir la helada caricia del hacha contraria en su cuerpo y miró la herida. La tela que cubría su hombro izquierdo, se rasgó; su sangre brotó, empapando los jirones y humedeciendo su ardiente piel, acalorada y sudorosa. Lejos de intimidarlo, la agresión recibida sólo lo azuzó más. Soltando un bufido, Antonio redobló el ataque, respirando a bocanadas. Mathias sonrió deleitado al ver que en lugar de caer o retroceder, su oponente arremetió contra él, gruñendo por el dolor y la furia. Aunque no lo reconocería, admiraba la actitud estoica de su rival, quien apenas había parpadeado ante la herida que él le había inflingido; ahora le dirigía una mirada pasional, ansiosa por derramar la sangre de su atacante. Mathias asintió con la cabeza; sí, se trataba de un digno rival. No necesitó más estímulo para lanzarse sobre él; la sangre y la guerra los excitaba a ambos por igual.

Mathias rugió cuando el hacha rival le abrió una ardiente línea en el muslo. No tenía margen de maniobra para detener el siguiente ataque del arma implacable, que cortaba el aire con un brillo peligroso. Parpadeó rápidamente; era el mismo destello que se reflejaba en los verdes ojos de su contrincante. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, desesperado ante la imposibilidad de retroceder; sintiendo su pierna torpe y entumecida, movió su hacha con soltura y escuchó el crujido.

Antonio se mordió la lengua con el golpe del mango en su mandíbula. Su visión se volvió borrosa, pero sus brazos detuvieron el ataque mortal mientras retrocedía por instinto, con los ojos entrecerrados. Vislumbró la sonrisa de su enemigo y se relamió la sangre de los labios, respondiéndole con otra sonrisa, que nada bueno presagiaba.

Mathias miró a su alrededor y supo que la batalla concluiría mal para ellos; los hispanos se imponían en aquel momento, y su ejército había sufrido más bajas que el contrario. Era consciente de que con su pierna herida, corría el riesgo de sufrir una humillante derrota, pues su contrincante, aún con un brazo inutilizado por la lesión, podía blandir el arma y dar rápidos hachazos. Pero él no podía desplazarse tan ágilmente como antes y su larga hacha requería de la mayor movilidad posible de quien la manejaba. Sonrió ampliamente, antes de dar a sus hombres la orden de replegarse ... ¡Rendirse, jamás! Cruzaría unas palabras con aquel interesante rival. Se acercó al castaño de un salto, que le provocó espasmos de dolor por el cuerpo. Pero su sonrisa se tensó al poner el filo del hacha bajo el mentón de Antonio, pillado por sorpresa ante ese inesperado asalto. Los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente, seguramente esperando el ataque final, que acabaría con su vida. Mathias preguntó: ¿Por qué usas esta arma, Antonio?

El hispano sonrió temerario al responder: - Es un arma formidable; un día seré grande con mi querida hacha. - Miró significativamente el filo bajo su cuello y sus ojos verdes ascendieron, hasta encontrarse con los azules de su oponente: - ¡Tú mismo puedes entender el porqué!

El rubio soltó una carcajada amigable ; por un instante, parecían dos amigos hablando en una cantina, mientras beben relajados entre las risas de los borrachos. En este momento, Antonio se tiró de espaldas rodando sobre el suelo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cubierto la escasa distancia que lo separaba del otro guerrero, esquivando el mortal filo.

Mathias cerró los ojos en señal de aprobación, cuando notó el hacha bajo su cuello. Su contrincante era astuto en combate y eso era gratificante para él. No necesitó mirar para saber que el hispano estaba arrodillado bajo él, con el arma enhiesta contra su gaznate, presto a atacar ante el más mínimo movimiento. Lentamente, Mathias bajó su mirada, sonriendo ante la expresión juguetona del castaño; ciertamente, le parecían atractivos aquellos rasgos tostados, como esa tierra de tonos cálidos y suaves, bañada por las caricias del astro rey. Los verdes ojos de Antonio, tan profundos como los bosques que habían atravesado, le dirigían una mirada ardiente que lo estremeció, no supo por qué. Tenerlo arrodillado bajo él y mirarlo desde esa posición de superioridad le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, que le resultaba curioso. Su mano libre se cerró sobre el duro mango del hacha rival, deslizándose suavemente, hasta acariciar el metal. No sintió miedo, aun sabiendo que su mano rodeaba el arma que había de traspasarlo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, murmuró: - ¿Por qué estás arrodillado? ¿Es para que cuando mis piernas flaqueen y suelte mi último gemido, caiga sobre ti? ¿O para que mi sangre salpique sobre tu cuerpo?

Antonio se heló al ver la impávida actitud del rubio frente a una muerte segura. Pero sonrió, sabiendo que de estar en su lugar no suplicaría; de hecho, abrasaría con la mirada a su rival, dándole a entender que se reunirían de nuevo entre las llamas del infierno. Pero no sólo su valentía lo sorprendía gratamente; Mathias despertaba su interés, por lo distinto de sus rasgos a los suyos. Visto desde su posición, se daba cuenta de que era alto; de cuerpo delgado, pero atlético y bien formado; la piel tan clara le recordaba a la nieve de sus montañas; los cabellos rebeldes como los suyos, sólo que eran rubios en vez de castaños y la sonrisa sempiterna de su rostro, tan semejante a la suya propia. Finalmente, esos ojos azules, tan fríos e insondables como un mar helado; una mirada glacial, pero a la vez chispeante y rebosante de vitalidad.

- Transmite a los tuyos vuestra derrota, y la leyenda de los bravos guerreros de mi tierra, como lección.- Con un movimiento de su muñeca, retiró a un lado el mortal filo.

Una extraña complicidad se creó entre ellos en ese momento, aunque sabían que no duraría para siempre. Ambos rieron cuando Antonio pronunció su amenaza con tono de chanza: - ¡No me sirves muerto!- Se miraron por última vez, como dos almas en sintonía, de distintas latitudes.

Mathias miró a su alrededor comprobando los daños sufridos en el campo de batalla. Mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa radiante y desafiante, respondió: - Recréate en tu leyenda, pues las leyendas sobreviven como vagas historias cuando las personas han muerto, pero las hazañas guerreras son recordadas con honor. Y tu derrota a mi regreso, será una realidad memorable en vida. - Ante la mirada indescifrable del hispano, el rubio amplió su sonrisa; viendo su derrota con superioridad, le había querido decir que la victoria era suya por esta vez. Pero en el próximo enfrentamiento, el triunfo sería para el autoproclamado Rey del Norte. Sin mirar atrás, Mathias se marchó...

Mathias Kølher sacó su cuerno y se alejó, soplando en él para reunir a sus hombres; los heridos se apresuraron a replegarse, los que permanecían casi indemnes, cargaban cuanto podían en su camino, para aprovisionar el barco. Sonrió mientras cojeaba a través del bosque en retirada ... por esta vez, ya que pensaba volver, para llevarse mejor botín.

Antonio entrecerró sus verdes ojos, viendo como desaparecían entre el frondoso follaje los duros hombres del norte. A su alrededor, los hombres vitoreaban el triunfo, entre los gritos agónicos de los heridos y lágrimas de los que hacinaban los cuerpos caídos. La sensación de que lo peor había pasado, se confundía con el desasosiego ante las pérdidas, más humanas que materiales. Su paz se disipaba tal como aquella tormenta que días atrás, trajo ese barco del norte hasta sus costas; sabía que tendrían que estar preparados para un eventual nuevo ataque. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde momentos antes, sus bandos se enfrentaban; era contradictorio cómo el regocijo y el sufrimiento ocasionado se entremezclaban en un mismo campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>Silver Cooper: En respuesta al review de uksp. Realmente sí, fue algo trepidante esa huida. Pero por amor a veces se renuncia a todo y ésa fue una prueba de fuego para ambos (poniendo en riesgo incluso sus vidas). Además, son dos almas que ansían su libertad; Arthur desde pequeño y Antonio, que extrañaba su vida en el mar mientras era soldado honorífico de la corte real. De ahí la frase de Arthur: "Te busqué hasta el infierno y aquí me hallo. Veo que tú también estás en él...". Arthur podía notar en la mirada de Antonio que éste estaba tan encerrado como él, de alguna forma (sólo admitieron las "cadenas" de ese sentimiento que se negaban a reconocer abiertamente) Gracias por tu apoyo; me alegró inmensamente que te gustase este final tan movido, pero feliz.<p> 


	2. Tierra encantada

Mathias no se había rendido tras este enfrentamiento; reuniendo a sus guerreros continuaron hasta Lisboa, para aprovisionarse mejor antes de regresar a su nórdico y helado país.

Pasado un tiempo, recuperado su ejército de las bajas sufridas en combate, con sus naves reparadas y con más ímpetu que nunca, Mathias Khøler organizó una nueva expedición a aquellas tierras sureñas, en donde había encontrado guerreros de su talla. Ya llegaría la ocasión de demostrarles quiénes eran los que dominaban, librando una batalla épica contra ellos en su propio territorio. Una sonrisa ilusionada y orgullosa surcó sus labios; esa hazaña se convertiría en una leyenda que sería recordada durante generaciones. Por un momento creyó escuchar la marcha de sus hombres, al son de un redoble de tambores; los gritos en el fragor de la batalla y el barullo de su pueblo cuando celebraran esa victoria; los bardos entonarían cánticos sobre su gesta, y el resto del mundo los conocería. Había llegado la hora de temer ...

No podría imaginar que se convertirían en leyenda, pero de un modo muy diferente al que habían planeado, pues el destino es caprichoso ...

Antonio bebía una copa de vino en la taberna, mientras escuchaba las historias que algún día crearían leyenda.

Un pescador alzó su vaso, diciendo con entusiasmo: - ¿Lo visteis todos? ¡Fue algo sin parangón! - Los reunidos clamaron eufóricos, brindando al unísono por lo que ellos consideraban una victoria y por quien había tenido todo el mérito en ello.

El cálido vino saturó el olfato y paladar de Antonio, cuando éste tomó el último sorbo. Al ver su copa vacía, el tabernero volvió a llenársela: - ¡Bebe otra más, que esto hay que celebrarlo!; ¡La casa invita! - Enfatizó, con una sonrisa de júbilo.

Su mente continuó divagando, y sus verdes ojos se perdieron en el rojizo líquido que se vertía en el cristal; no pudo evitar recordar con ello la sangre. Habían vencido sin necesidad de luchar, y al igual que se agitaba el vino en la copa, el río se agitaba condenando a perecer en sus aguas a los invasores.

Contaba una leyenda que desde tiempos inmemoriales, en las neblinosas y lluviosas islas del norte, había un joven arquero. De cabellos rubios y rebeldes, ojos verdes y gruesas cejas que le conferían un aire de seriedad, ese misterioso ser era una nación igual que ellos. Llevaba una capa verde cada vez que salía de caza y sus flechas eran tan certeras, que parecía que estuviesen hechizadas. Desde entonces se había extendido el rumor de que se trataba de un pequeño mago, que se valía de artes arcanas y prometía convertirse, con el paso del tiempo, en alguien muy poderoso.

Antonio frunció el ceño; los lugareños creían que en los bosques de su tierra, en Galicia, residían misterios insondables y algo de magia antigua. "Las meigas habelas hailas" decían, recelosos. Algunos bretones, incluso, se habían sentido atraídos por el encanto de esos lugares, poblando el norte de su territorio y una parte de su vecino Francia. Quizás el misterio o la belleza de sus parajes los había llevado a asentarse en esas tierras. Recordó en ese momento al mentado obispo Gonzalo de la diócesis de Bretoña, a quien creían santo por haberlos salvado de los invasores.

Antonio reposó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, mientras con la otra continuaba agitando la copa; seguía con la mirada fija y aún ensimismado en el vino, cuando una súbita e inquietante sensación lo invadió; estaba seguro de que aquel mago de las islas había intervenido en aquella ocasión ayudando a sus gentes, aunque estuviesen lejos de su nación. Le molestaba que interfirieran en sus asuntos, pero esta vez no podía quejarse, no tenía derecho. A fin de cuentas, sus habitantes se habían salvado y ahora celebraban, ebrios de alegría y alcohol.

Suspiró y se bebió el vino de un trago. El líquido bajó por su reseca garganta y el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza al cabo de un rato. Lo sucedido días atrás se repetía incesantemente en su mente: los vikingos remontaban el río con sus características embarcaciones, asomando desafiantes, prestos para la batalla. Se repuso rápido de la sorpresa y sonrió; no esperaba menos de aquel auto proclamado rey del norte, que la vez pasada se batió en retirada. ¡Así que regresaba a luchar! Al ver llegar el gran número de embarcaciones vikingas por la entrada del río Masma, sus habitantes acudieron a pedir ayuda al obispo. Gonzalo rezó, pidiendo la protección del cielo contra el ataque y entonces se desató una gran tempestad, que hundió la mayor parte de la flota invasora.

La copa vacía golpeó la barra con un sonido seco y sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos por la fuerza empleada en aferrarla. Antonio se contuvo para no hacerla estallar entre sus dedos temblorosos: había algo en ese hechicero de las islas, que lo inquietaba (tal vez un oscuro presentimiento de que aquel joven le traería problemas en el futuro). Un gesto de incertidumbre se dibujó en su rostro y tras haber rememorado lo sucedido con los vikingos, no tuvo dudas: ¡Aquel mago iniciado había interferido para salvar a esa parte bretona que habitaba en sus costas gallegas! Puede que él no leyese bien el ambiente, pero tampoco era tonto: Ese obispo era nada más y nada menos que de la diócesis de Bretoña. Claro, no era una casualidad que una gran tempestad se desatase justo cuando el peligro se avecinaba; el mago de las islas dominaba los elementos y muy especialmente, las aguas y tormentas. Seguramente él había conjurado la lluvia ...

Se levantó antes de que sirviesen la décima ronda y sonrió, haciendo una señal de disculpa y negación con la mano al tabernero, que se apresuraba a rellenar su copa. El corpulento hombre frunció el ceño, con expresión interrogante, y Antonio ensanchó su sonrisa: - Me voy a casa, creo que he celebrado bastante por hoy. - Con la confusión pintada en el rostro, el cantinero miró la gallarda figura que se alejaba: era inusual que Antonio rechazara una celebración o rehusase participar de ella; es más, generalmente era el más entusiasta en festejar lo bueno que les sucedía ... No obstante, se encogió de hombros y siguió atendiendo al resto de los parroquianos.

Mathias Køhler brindaba en una taberna, mientras la nieve y el granizo golpeaban violentamente el local. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios: era tan diferente del suave clima y el viento fresco, que soplaba como un dulce murmullo en la casa de Antonio ... Sus mejillas se colorearon, entre el alcohol consumido, el recuerdo de lo sucedido y un extraño pensamiento que calentaba su pecho, tal como el alcohol hacía lo propio con su cuerpo. Levantó su jarra de cerveza y sus ojos azules contemplaron el cálido tono dorado, como el sol reluciente de la península. Rememoró la llegada de sus naves a la entrada del río Masma; habían arriado las velas y navegaban ostentando sus barcos repletos de soldados, que bramaban frenéticos ante la batalla que se acercaba. Surcaban el río en una travesía sosegada, deslizándose a través de la corriente que los adentraba en tierra, como dándoles la bienvenida. Pero de un momento a otro, las cosas cambiaron ...

Permaneció con la mirada fija en la espuma, que subía burbujeante, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La tormenta se había desatado demasiado rápido y con tal fuerza, que sus navíos se balanceaban a merced de los contundentes golpes del furioso oleaje. Notó con desesperación que sus marineros no llegaban a desplegar las velas cuando el agua saturaba sus embarcarciones; intentaron achicar agua, mientras esta caía del cielo como una maldición. Pero los esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Finalmente, los barcos se hundieron y se despedazaron en el río bordeado de rocas. Sus hombres braceaban tratando de mantenerse a flote, como aquellas burbujas; mientras luchaba para no hundirse, Mathias miró hacia lo alto, donde los frondosos árboles parecían obeliscos funestos bajo la tempestad; con profundo desconcierto, fue testigo de cómo la mayor parte de su flota se sumergía en las profundidades del río ...

Mathias se miró la mano rasguñada y los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Había nadado con todas sus fuerzas contra la fuerte corriente, que amenazaba con arrastrarlo y engullirlo, al igual que sus barcos. Sonrió divertido al pensar en que al menos esas aguas eran más templadas; si hubiese caído en su mar helado, no habría sobrevivido para contarlo. Era una tierra de débiles, no como la suya, plagada de peligros mortales. Frunció el ceño; aquel aprendiz de mago y arquero se las pagaría por interferir en la península. Asintió con la cabeza; el próximo saqueo a la isla sería a conciencia. Sintió en su boca la espumosa bebida y se rió estrepitosamente; sabía mucho mejor que el agua embarrada que le había llenado la boca y escupía hasta por la nariz, mientras se aferraba como podía a unos matorrales al borde del río. No podía salir, pues la corriente lo arrastraba hacia el fondo y la tierra no parecía poder resistir sus tirones y el peso de su cuerpo zarandeado bruscamente por el remolino.

Terminó la jarra y se dirigió a su hogar; el frío refrescó su cuerpo en una bocanada helada. Sus pies iban dejando huellas por la nieve; recordó sus pisadas empapadas sobre los charcos al caminar junto con Antonio. Justo en el momento fatal en que las ramas crujían, rompiéndose, y su cuerpo se alejaba de la orilla, una mano cálida aferró la suya. Sus ojos azules habían ascendido perplejos y fatigados, hasta encontrarse con los verdes y profundos que ya le eran tan conocidos. Sonrió desafiante a pesar de su condición y estrechó la mano amiga, que lo socorría.

La sonrisa del castaño era como un rayo de sol reconfortante: - ¡Agárrate fuerte, que tiro! - Al notar que su cuerpo era arrastrado fuera del agua con fuerza, se agarró con vigor renovado a la mano de su rival.

Mathias amplió su sonrisa en respuesta, percibiendo cómo el agua embarrada resbalaba por su rostro: - Pareceré un yeti.- Se carcajeó sin fuerzas, pero con ganas.

Antonio le corrigió: - Será el monstruo del pantano: tus tierras son de nieve, pero tu aspecto no es blanco e impoluto ... ¡Tienes barro hasta en las pestañas! - Rió, divertido por la idea y con tono serio, pero amable, agregó: -¡Es una suerte que no le hayas hecho compañía a la fauna marina!

Mathias rió, encorvándose un poco y tosiendo más agua, mientras agradecía que la lluvia le quitase un poco del barro que arrastraba; no quería verse más ridículo de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Su voz respondió jocosa: - Si una bonita sirena me hubiese salvado, sería mejor que caer en tus brazos.- Rieron al par dando traspiés, como dos borrachos amistosos de regreso a su hogar.

Mathias caminaba, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Antonio. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; seguramente tendría cortes y contusiones, pero agradeció no estar entumecido de frío. La mano del castaño se aferraba con firmeza y suavidad a su cintura, para sujetarlo en sus pasos tambaleantes.

Antonio abrió la puerta de lo que él consideraba su humilde morada, pero en ese momento y después de lo ocurrido, para Mathias era una mansión, cálida y acogedora. Había una especie de sillón extraño, aunque le pareció cómodo, con una manta en el respaldo, y situado frente a una humeante chimenea.

En un alarde de vitalidad, se soltó del brazo de Antonio y se dejó caer en el sillón. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el mullido asiento, éste comenzó a balancearse: -¿¡Qué es esto!? - Bramó, mirando hacia ambos lados. - Se mueve y parece que estuviese embrujado.

Antonio colgaba su abrigo en el perchero y al oír el grito, rió: - Es una mecedora, tiene las patas como un balancín.

Mathias lo contempló con incredulidad: - ¿No te basta con esa barcaza tuya balanceándose entre las olas, que en tu casa pones un sillón para que imite el movimiento? - Se levantó para tumbarse en el sofá y se puso la mano en la frente, mientras escuchaba de fondo la risa de Antonio, por la que se dejó contagiar.

Mathias llegó a su casa y miró las pieles curtidas que la alfombraban. Mientras se quitaba la ropa de abrigo enfrente de la chimenea, recordó la intimidad que había tenido aquel día con Antonio. Volvió a sonrojarse al recrear en su mente esas imágenes; el castaño había curado diligentemente sus heridas, limpiándolas con alcohol y dándole friegas con éste, hasta hacerlo entrar en calor. Antonio parecía muy concentrado y afanado en su labor; agachado frente a él, entre sus piernas, frotando su cuerpo cuidadosamente, pero con energía. Pudo comprobar que efectivamente, el tacto de aquella nación era como el fuego; sus manos transmitían esa calidez, incluso frotando a través de la ropa. El rubio parpadeó, percatándose de que el temblor de su cuerpo ya no se debía al frío; más bien, se estaba acalorando de un modo ... algo extraño. Ese masaje era demasiado relajante e íntimo para su gusto, y aquel castaño parecía muy desinhibido: ¡Qué diferente de las costumbres de su tierra!

De pronto lo apartó, sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, mientras Antonio masajeaba su abdomen y muslos: - Ya me encuentro mejor, sólo necesito algo de ropa seca.

El castaño se frotó la nuca y sonrió, como disculpándose: - Claro, siento no habértela ofrecido antes.- Sus verdes ojos observaron atentamente el fuerte y atlético cuerpo del vikingo, provocándole un intenso sonrojo. Con gesto tímido, Antonio agregó: - No sé si te vendrá bien mi ropa, pero es mejor que ésa ... - Señaló hacia el suelo, cubierto de pisadas de barro. Ambos rieron, intercambiando una mirada de comprensión.

La ropa de Antonio le venía demasiado justa y corta, pero era extrañamente ligera y abrigaba tanto como la suya. O tal vez se debía al clima, no tan inhóspito como el de su fría tierra. Tras la tensión ocasionada, tanto por la lucha como aquellas inusuales sensaciones, y al comprobar que el dolor de sus lesiones se aplacaba, se relajó; no había razón ni necesidad de recelar de su rival en ese momento, ya que pudo haberlo dejado a la deriva y sin embargo, lo había salvado, atendido y curado sus heridas. Vencido por el cansancio, se quedó dormido en el sofá. Después pensaría en cómo reunir a sus guerreros sobrevivientes y huir de aquel lugar. No quería deberle nada a Antonio; si bien éste se había comportado con él como si fuese su amigo, aún deseaba penetrar en su tierra y demostrarle quién era el rey.

Antonio abrió la puerta y alzó la voz, con tono animado: - Mathias, traigo pescado para la cena y una botella de vino.- Sus ojos se dirigieron al sofá, que estaba vacío y sobre él, la manta revuelta. Sonrió al comprender todo. Cerró la puerta y dejó reposar contra ésta su cuerpo, entornando los ojos ... Sin duda volvería, pero esta vez en son de guerra. Contaba con darle un mejor recibimiento en el próximo encuentro ...

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Adelanto este capítulo, ya que me pareció una retribución por haber subido nuevamente la historia. Disculpar las molestias ocasionadas y los retrasos. ¡El capítulo tres ya esta escrito y es el que contiene el lemon!<p> 


	3. Un tributo para ganarte

**Tributo para ganarte: **_tu_ _corazón y la guerra._

* * *

><p>Ese día, el mar y el cielo parecían estar engalanados de un azul deslumbrante; algunas nubes surcaban ocasionalmente el firmamento, acariciadas por los rayos dorados del sol. La nívea espuma arropaba suavemente la tostada arena, como si fuese una vaporosa manta.<p>

Un joven de piel ligeramente bronceada contemplaba satisfecho la mar serena, mientras su barca se mecía al compás de las olas. Se relajó sintiendo la refrescante brisa marina que le revolvía los cabellos y se puso la mano a modo de visera; sus profundos ojos verdes se ampliaron, radiantes de alegría, al vislumbrar en la distancia a sus compañeros pescadores, aún en la faena: ¡Estaba resultando ser un día muy provechoso! En cuanto sus pies rozaron la arena, divisó una sombra que parecía girar sobre su cabeza; sorprendido, alzó la mirada, distinguiendo una silueta blanca que volaba delicadamente. Antonio sonrió eufórico y corrió rápidamente en pos de la hermosa avecilla que había captado su atención. Sus pies parecían volar por las calles siguiendo al pajarillo, hasta que llegó a su propia casa. Entró en su huerto y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco para tomar aire después de tan apresurada carrera. Miró inquieto hacia todos lados buscando al ave, pero no la divisó posada en sus árboles ni en la valla. Aspiró reconfortado el agradable aroma de los cultivos y la tierra húmeda; lo amaba. Entró a su hogar y una vez que cerró la puerta, quedando en la penumbra del interior, vio la sombra en el alféizar de la ventana, arrullando dulcemente, como si lo llamase. Se acercó lentamente y reposó allí sus codos, asomándose a la ventana. Acarició con un dedo las suaves plumas de la cabeza del palomito, exclamando con genuino sentimiento: - ¡Pierre, cuánto tiempo! ¿Traes noticias de mi querido amigo? - Con un gesto que irradiaba felicidad, recogió la notita enrollada en la patita de la paloma mensajera.

-Te traeré comida y agua, pues seguro que tu viaje ha sido largo y extenuante. Quédate unos días en mi casa y descansa, como haces habitualmente. - El meloso animalito se posó en su hombro, arrullando triste, para después partir volando raudamente por la ventana.- Antonio frunció el ceño, extrañado: ¿Qué sucedía?

Su rostro se ensombreció al desliar la nota y leer el contenido del mensaje; reconoció el vocabulario exquisitamente cuidado, la caligrafía impecable y el estilo elegante con que su vecino y amigo le advertía:

_París, Francia, año 858._

_Señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo_

_Mon cher ami:_

_Lamento escribirte esta misiva, cuyo motivo dista mucho de planear un próximo encuentro entre nosotros o rememorar momentos agradables, pero me veo en la imperiosa necesidad de escribirte cuanto antes, a fin de informarte de lo acontecido estos últimos días en mis territorios, y prevenirte de cualquier ataque posible. Procederé a relatarte todo con detalle, a fin de que sepas qué hacer y como espero, tomes la mejor decisión:_

_Hace cosa de unos días, un contingente de cien naves vikingas asaltó mis costas; destruyeron y saquearon todo a su paso. Quien capitaneaba la nave insignia, al mando de los invasores, resultó ser uno de los nuestros. Sí, mon ami; entre naciones nos conocemos y él es una de ellas. Su nombre humano es Mathias Kohler: es impávido, temerario y arrojado en la batalla; surca los mares con la agilidad de las mitológicas sirenas, tan famosas en sus dominios. Su fría mirada es capaz de helar desde los temerosos corazones de aquellos infelices cuyas aldeas ha asolado, hasta el del más valiente de los guerreros que ose enfrentarse a él. Las tierras a su paso quedan tan yermas, hostiles y solitarias como las suyas propias._

_Mon cher Antôine, te ruego encarecidamente que te cuides y custodies tu territorio. Ellos podrían dirigirse hacia tu hogar y van preparados para arrasar con quien se interponga en su camino, son como el inclemente viento del norte, que congela todo aquello que toca._

_Espero verte pronto mon ami, y deseo sinceramente que cuando eso suceda, te encuentres bien._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Antonio dobló el papel con delicadeza, comprendiendo todo. Pierre había sido enviado tras el saqueo y posiblemente, había seguido a las naves vikingas. Al ver que éstas tomaban rumbo hacia la península, el avecilla regresaba raudamente con su dueño, para indicarle que Galicia no era segura en esos momentos ...

Un suspiro nostálgico escapó de los labios del castaño, mientras guardaba el mensaje en el cajón donde atesoraba todas las cartas y notas de Francis: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se reunía tranquilamente con su amigo, para divertirse? El chasquido de la llave del cajón, resonó en la habitación y una peregrina idea se abrió paso en su mente. Aún con la mirada perdida en la ventana abierta, murmuró quedamente:

- Les daré la bienvenida a nuestros invitados; si deciden atracar en mi tierra, conocerán nuestra amabilidad y las bondades que ofrecemos.

Estaba seguro de que el tenaz Mathias regresaba preparado y dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo esta vez; no obstante, él ya había tomado una resolución. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro; su expresión antes preocupada se tornó en una extraña mezcla, entre cálida y ardientemente combativa. Esta vez todo sería diferente; él se encargaría, personalmente...

Mathias Kohler sonrió abiertamente y se frotó las manos en anticipación; ya se divisaban las costas gallegas. Estaba tan ansioso y excitado, que cuando remontaron la ría de Arosa, penetrando en los inexplorados terrenos, jaleó a sus hombres:

- ¡Estos territorios serán nuestros! ¡Esta vez saborearemos el triunfo y forjaremos nuestra leyenda en medio del fragor de épicas batallas! ¡Se recordará por siempre nuestra hazaña, de generación en generación! ¡Y cada una de ellas será más audaz que la anterior, con el anhelo de superarla! - Sonrió eufórico ante la idea, alzando su hacha: - ¡Los reyes del norte han llegado!

Todos vitorearon a su líder, que extasiado, volvió la vista hacia aquellas fértiles y húmedas tierras. Mathias estaba deseoso de conocer y tomar hasta sus más remotos e insondables rincones; haría suyos cada uno de esos parajes en sus idas y venidas, hasta saciar todas sus necesidades.

Se sorprendió al notar que apenas encontraron resistencia en la primera intromisión, pues de la ocasión anterior recordaba aquel aguerrido pueblo sureño, que tan fiera resistencia les opuso. ¡Todos ellos peleaban, incluso los humildes aldeanos! Lejos de amedrentarse ante un temible enemigo armado, se lanzaban al combate sin esperar defensas más apropiadas. Mathias entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el horizonte, con una extraña impresión; era como si sus habitantes estuviesen permitiéndoles explorar y tantear esos lugares en completa libertad.

Al llegar a la diócesis de Iria Flavia y saquearla sin contratiempos, Mathias no tuvo dudas; era el momento de presionar y llegar más a fondo. Organizó a sus aguerridos vikingos y comenzaron un avance imparable, logrando llegar hasta Santiago de Compostela.

Una vez frente a la ciudad, dispuso a sus tropas con aire solemne y una sonrisa triunfante, que levantaba la moral de sus guerreros: - Nos agruparemos y dividiremos en guardias vigilantes para sitiar la ciudad, que sucumbirá ante el empuje de los reyes del norte. - Rugió, alzando el hacha. Los forzarían abrir la ciudad, por la que se introducirían, invadiéndola.

Dentro de la ciudad se escuchaban las voces frenéticas de los aldeanos: - ¡La ciudad está sitiada!

Los defensores daban rápidas órdenes: - ¡Vigilar los límites!; ¡Defender la ciudad!; ¡Movilizar las defensas!; ¡Organizaros, que el enemigo está en las puertas!

Antonio se encaminó a la corte, escuchando los clamores a su alrededor: Santiago de Compostela estaba sitiada. Sonrió confiado, pues había advertido a Ordoño I, su rey, de la pronta llegada de los invasores. Y le había recomendado una táctica diferente, que ahora estaban poniendo en práctica. Sabía que se trataba de una estrategia arriesgada, pero mucho menos que ver a su gente luchando contra los vikingos en cada pueblo al que llegaban, y reuniéndose para formar una resistencia, como hacían habitualmente. Además, estaba convencido de que daría resultado.

Antonio entró en la regia sala y se inclinó ante su rey, en una cortés reverencia. Había conseguido una audiencia con él, después de aconsejarle los pasos a seguir ante la inminente llegada de los invasores.

- Puede levantarse, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. - Ordenó el soberano, con voz autoritaria y mirada severa. En tono pausado, continuó: - Me han llegado hace un momento las últimas nuevas; Santiago de Compostela ha sido sitiada.

Antonio miró fijamente a su rey, con el fin de trasmitirle seguridad ante lo que le aconsejaría: - Su majestad: la primera parte de nuestra osada estrategia esta cumplida; les dejamos llegar sin apenas resistencia hasta las puertas de nuestra ciudad, donde muchos campesinos se han refugiado, huyendo de los saqueadores. - Observó que el monarca asentía sutilmente, dándole la razón e instándolo a seguir, con gesto intrigado. Carraspeó antes de sugerir su idea: - Como usted sabe, hemos evitado el derramamiento innecesario de sangre. A continuación, sería conveniente ofrecerles un pacto de paz y sellarlo con un tributo. - No le pasó inadvertida la reacción de su interlocutor, quien abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente. Antonio se apresuró a aclarar con voz firme, pero sin perder su encantadora sonrisa: - No tema nada; ellos necesitan suministros para mantenerse en estas tierras, o aprovisionarse y cargar su barco si planean partir a sus frías tierras nórdicas.

El monarca negó frenéticamente con la cabeza: - ¡De ningún modo! Sería una estrategia muy arriesgada de parte nuestra, por no decir atrevida. Podrían interpretarlo como una señal de rendición, sin contar con que nos creerían unos débiles, suponiendo que no podemos defender nuestros dominios. Eso nos hace más susceptibles ante su ataque, y asaltarían la ciudad sin dilación ... - replicó, con un imperceptible ribete de nerviosismo en su voz.

Antonio se llevó una mano al pecho solemnemente, en una silenciosa señal de que le daba su palabra de honor: - Alteza, no se deje embargar por la incertidumbre ante esta audaz estratagema. Nuestra ciudad ofrecerá paz y víveres a los recién llegados, como muestra de la hospitalidad y amabilidad que tanto nos caracteriza. - Con porte orgulloso y una expresión sombría, afirmó: - Le aseguro que de no respetar estos acuerdos o intentar abusar de nuestros beneficios, se encontrarán frente a frente con un pueblo bravo y aguerrido. Si incurren en cualquier injusticia o acción indebida, lo tomaremos como un signo de hostilidad, y se arrepentirán de haber provocado nuestra peor faceta.

Ordoño I reposó su rostro en su mano, meditabundo y tras unos momentos de incertidumbre ordenó: - Habrás de preparar el tributo que les ofreceremos, y espero, por nuestro bien, que sea suficiente para sobrellevar con éxito esta difícil situación.

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ocultar en vano la sonrisa orgullosa que afloraba a sus labios: - Su alteza: una vez lo tenga dispuesto, partiré personalmente a ofrecerles el tributo. - Al percibir el rostro preocupado de su rey, se apresuró a añadir: - No podemos optar por enviar un contingente de soldados. De lo contrario, nuestros oponentes podrían percibirlo como una amenaza; supondrían que salimos con la intención de asaltarlos por sorpresa, y no nos conviene, para nuestro objetivo proyectar una imagen tan bélica. Tampoco podemos permitirnos enviar a un aldeano para tan complicada misión, sin ponerlo en riesgo; podría ser fácilmente atacado o asaltado, y no queremos derramar más sangre inocente. Si en cambio, consideramos la posibilidad de pedir a un emisario que lleve a cabo esa tarea, éste no levantará sospechas y sabrán que vamos en son de paz, con intención de dialogar.- Se irguió en toda su estatura y con tono solemne, repuso:- Su majestad: creo ser el indicado, porque conozco al enemigo. No le defraudaré.

El monarca suspiró resignado; no quería perder un hombre de confianza en una misión tan delicada y arriesgada: - Mi nación: eres obstinado y no te haré cambiar de idea. Haz como estimes conveniente... sólo te pido que te cuides de no desaparecer.

Antonio se deslizó sigilosamente entre las sombras de la noche, abandonando el cobijo y la relativa seguridad de la ciudad sitiada. Pero no temía nada, ya que conocía bien el bosque y sus senderos; sabía cómo refugiarse o huir, de ser necesario. Se ocultó tras los árboles y oteó el horizonte, donde se asentaba el campamento vikingo; divisó a lo lejos una hoguera, frente a una tienda de campaña. Entornó los ojos, fijándose más en ésta y una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios: ¡Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la de Mathias Køhler! Aspiró la fresca fragancia del bosque nocturno y se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo: podría llegar a la tienda sin ser visto. Pero si lo descubrían tomarían su acción como una amenaza, por saber dónde se localizaban los suministros y enseres, o una intromisión para espiarlos, identificar sus puntos débiles y preparar un posible ataque. Otra opción sería entregarse, pero no tenía la certeza de que lo llevarían ante su líder, además de la posición desventajosa en la que él mismo se vería. Se dio suaves golpecitos en el labio, con su dedo, decidiendo qué le convenía más. De pronto, sus verdes ojos refulgieron con determinación: se las arreglaría para entrar en la tienda de Mathias y tener una conversación a solas con él. De todos modos, durante el día también podría ver desde la ciudad las posiciones de los sitiadores. Con la mayor cautela posible rodeó a los vikingos, logrando esquivar a dos que charlaban distraídos, riendo amigablemente. Afortunadamente, eran casi tan sociables como su pueblo; estaba seguro de que resultaría fácil convencerles, pero era necesario dar primero este paso. Dando un rápido rodeo, entró por la parte de atrás de la tienda, protegido por las sombras que proyectaba la hoguera.

Mathias estaba despierto y recostado sobre una manta tirada en el suelo. Sonreía inquieto, mordisqueando una delgada ramita de algún árbol silvestre ... ¡Qué aburrido era permanecer dentro de la tienda! Fuera no llovía, ni el suelo estaba nevado; para él hacía una temperatura tan agradable, que de buena gana habría salido a recorrer el bosque y disfrutar de la noche. Al notar la sombra a su derecha, tensó su sonrisa desafiante y se sentó, sobresaltado.

Antonio le respondió con una sonrisa cordial, que se contradecía con su inquietante mirada: - Parece que acabo de ver a mi querido invitado. En tu anterior visita te marchaste de mi hogar tan precipitadamente ...

Mathias rió estruendosamente: - La otra vez tuve un húmedo recibimiento en tus tierras ... y una cálida acogida por tu parte. - Le dirigió una intensa mirada y con tono de amenaza, añadió: - ¿Qué buscas esta vez?

Ahora fue Antonio quien le devolvió una sonrisa sombría, hablando con tono jovial: - Nada que no me puedas ofrecer ... - Caminó alrededor del rubio, observándolo detenidamente, con sus ojos verdes fijos y relucientes en la oscuridad.

Mathias se incorporó lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de Antonio, para marcar más la diferencia de alturas. Sus ojos azules chispearon con un destello de emoción ante esa atrevida proposición: - ¿Qué esperas obtener de mí a estas horas, colándote a hurtadillas en mi campamento? - Rió, ganándose una mirada ardiente de Antonio: -¿Que levante mi tienda de campaña?

Antonio bufó por lo bajo, con su orgullo resentido ante esa altivez. Era un buen juego de palabras: "levantar el campamento" significaría marcharse y desistir del sitio, pero también tenía una connotación erótica ... ¿¡Se había atrevido a decirle explícitamente "levantar su tienda de campaña"!? Sonrió con picardía y su mirada se tornó orgullosa; él también podía responder con ingenio: - Si te muestro hospitalidad en lugar de hostilidad ... - Su voz sonó grave tras la pausa: - ¿Estarías dispuesto a disfrutar de los tributos de esta tierra, desistiendo de forzar a la ciudad a abrirse para ti?

Mathias enarcó una ceja, percatándose de la descarada insinuación que le hacía el castaño. Sin duda alguna, era tentador gozar de un tributo sin necesidad de mantener el sitio y presentía que lo que quisiera obtener, fuese lo que fuese, podría negociarlo. ¿Sería similar con Antonio? ¿Podría conseguir sin reservas ni objeciones lo que deseara explorar en él? Se acercó intentando acorralarlo, pero firme y decidido como era, su rival no retrocedió ni medio centímetro en su posición. Parecía tan confiado de ganar, como seguramente lo estaría él mismo, pese a encontrarse en territorio enemigo el uno, y en campamento contrario el otro. Sus ojos azules devoraron codiciosamente el cuerpo torneado de Antonio, imaginando lo que solicitaría; cualquier cosa sería digna de consideración, pero todo tenía un precio. Aspirando su agradable aroma en esa cercanía íntima, susurró: - Exijo probar tus atributos personalmente, como una muestra de tu entrega ...

Antonio sonrió triunfante y acercó su rostro al del rubio, hasta notar el cálido aliento de éste acariciando sus labios. Al ver la sonrisa lobuna que Mathias le dedicaba, respondió con una depredadora, mostrando sus blancos dientes y cogiendo entre ellos la ramita, que aún permanecía en la boca del vikingo. Enseguida se alejó unos centímetros, mientras los dos tensaban sus sonrisas dominantes y orgullosas. La frágil ramita se quebró y Antonio escupió su parte al igual que Mathias. Sus miradas se trabaron en un silencioso duelo, advirtiéndose mutuamente que ninguno cedería ante el ímpetu del otro: los ojos verdes, afilados; los azules, acerados ... ¡Tal como sus hachas, prestas para combatir!

Mathias comenzó a quitarse su gabardina, sintiendo el fresco agradable de esas tierras. Pero esa sensación duró sólo unos breves segundos; se estremeció al percibir el contraste de temperaturas entre la brisa nocturna y el cálido cuerpo de Antonio contra el suyo. Soltó un gruñido al sentir la rodilla del castaño ascendiendo entre sus piernas, hasta rozar su intimidad; se estaba excitando, tanto por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, como por el que prometía ser un enfrentamiento sin tregua, a la altura de su brava naturaleza. Sostuvo la mandíbula de Antonio y le levantó el rostro para observarlo desde arriba, imponiendo su control. El castaño entrecerró los ojos en actitud desafiante e intensificó su presión en la entrepierna del rubio, relamiéndose para provocarlo.

Conteniendo su ímpetu, Mathias lo besó en un contacto superficial, apenas rozando sus bocas. Pero quería mucho más; quería ver hasta dónde podría llegar. Con pequeños, pero insistentes lamentones, recorrió los labios cerrados de Antonio, incitándolos a abrirse. Su lengua se enlazó con la del castaño en una fogosa danza húmeda, donde ambos luchaban por explorar la boca del otro sin dejarse avasallar por la contraria, mordiéndose suavemente como advertencia, cuando alguna se aventuraba más allá de lo permitido. En el culmen del intenso beso, Mathias gimió de placer y de dolor, por la continua fricción de la rodilla del castaño en su zona íntima, y por el mordisco de Antonio en su labio inferior; los labios que lo habían besado tan ardorosamente, se despidieron con una suave caricia. Sus ojos azules observaron fríamente el rostro sombrío de su rival, que se relamía el rojo líquido. Ese gesto, esa acción y esa sonrisa retadora, constituían un aviso por parte de Antonio; podría ser complaciente, pero si se intentaba sobrepasar, habría sangre derramada ... Mathias respondió con una sonrisa temeraria; había captado el mensaje. Era capaz de reconocer el riesgo, pero tal como en la batalla, sus latidos se aceleraban, su sangre se encendía, y su cuerpo acalorado confirmaba que no habría amenaza que lo detuviese.

Antonio notó cómo las manos de Mathias descendían osadamente por su espalda. Sonriendo insinuante, le dijo: - Hasta donde sé, nadie te ha invitado a entrar ...

Mathias estrechó su agarre sobre el prieto trasero del castaño y respondió con audacia: - Que yo sepa, nadie me ha expulsado de los alrededores ...

Antonio se desnudó desgarrando la ropa pasionalmente, mostrando sin temor su cuerpo y haciendo notar su arrojo ante los desafíos. Mathias lo imitaba con movimientos impetuosos y bruscos; desenfrenado e impaciente ante tan tentador encuentro, rasgó toda prenda que se le resistiese, bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, que parecía abrasarlo lentamente.

Ambos contemplaron con deseo sus cuerpos expuestos, recorriéndolos lujuriosamente, sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, como si estuviesen preparados para saltar sobre su oponente y luchar por imponerse. Como antes de iniciar una batalla se aproximaron el uno al otro, con sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus corazones desbocados y sus armas enhiestas en un mudo desafío, como dos estandartes de guerra.

Mathias admiró complacido la piel suavemente bronceada del castaño; era como si el ardiente sol de esas tierras hubiese derramado, benévolo, sus rayos sobre él. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo bien formado de Antonio, seguramente a fuerza de los duros trabajos y el rigor de la vida en el mar. El peninsular hizo lo propio con él; Mathias era alto, pero de rápidos reflejos y ágiles movimientos al enfrentarlo. Su piel tan blanca le recordaba la nieve más pura de sus montañas y sus ojos azules, al limpio cielo que contemplaba cada mañana. Su cuerpo esbelto pero atlético, se fortalecía cada vez más con sus múltiples batallas; su fiereza y entusiasmo aumentaban cuando de la lucha se trataba. Antonio lo rodeó con gráciles movimientos, manteniendo su mirada fija en él, para intimidarlo y provocarlo. Desesperado por esa lentitud que lo torturaba, Mathias se lanzó sobre el castaño con un salto felino, cayendo ambos sobre la manta del suelo. Su piel estaba tan fresca en contraste con la ardiente de Antonio, que esa sensación le supo agradable y placentera, tras la tensión inicial.

Antonio gimió ronco cuando los mangos de sus hachas volvieron a trabarse, pero ese sonido quedó ahogado en el beso demandante con el que Mathias inició un nuevo enfrentamiento entre sus lenguas; más intenso, más húmedo y más largo que el anterior. En respuesta a esa atrevida acción el castaño se revolvió, empujando a Mathias y haciéndolo rodar, hasta que quedó bajo su cuerpo. Apoyó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, para limitar su movimiento y observando la expresión sorprendida en los ojos azules, se relamió sugerentemente. Acercó su rostro al de Mathias, con gesto tentador y guiñándole un ojo, murmuró: - Prepárate, que voy a derretir tu piel de nieve con mi calor. - Con voz grave, susurró en su oído: - ¿Qué se siente fundirse con tu rival?

Mathias se dejo besar, sonriendo levemente ante esa mirada ardiente, que lo encendía como una hoguera. Un jadeo profundo escapó de sus labios al notar el suave tacto de esas manos rudas sobre su torso, y esa boca ávida que ascendía y descendía por su cuerpo, repartiendo besos pasionales desde sus labios, que poseía a placer; su mentón, que delineaba con los dedos; su cuello, alternando lametones y mordiscos, y su cintura, aproximándose peligrosamente a sus zonas más sensibles. Aún estremeciéndose ante esas caricias, Mathias aferró a Antonio por la cintura y lo levantó en peso para retomar el control, pero un movimiento inesperado lo hizo gemir; el castaño había mordido uno de sus pezones. Se giró para quedar encima de Antonio y rozó su intimidad contra la entrada de éste.

Antonio se percató de ese movimiento para forzar su entrada, superando sus defensas. Era como tirar las puertas de la ciudad con un ariete. Frunció el ceño; le demostraría de algún modo que más le convenía "dialogar" antes de intentarlo a las bravas. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de su oponente y alzó una pierna, presionando amenazante la intimidad contraria con su rodilla. Sonriendo escalofriantemente, le advirtió: - Si persistes en entrar a la fuerza, no será placentero. La sangre derramada no sólo será mía ...

Mathias sonrió tenso e incómodo, mostrando sus dientes: - Te haré arder hasta que tu mismo te consumas. - Murmuró entre jadeos.

No lo dejaría replicar, lo había decidido. Besó con frenesí ese cuerpo tostado, que temblaba ligeramente en anticipación ante tan atrevidas caricias. Lo marcó con sus labios, buscando hacerlo suyo y explorarlo a fondo, mientras escuchaba deleitado los gemidos arrancados y apasionados de Antonio, que lo acaloraban aún más. Esas manos impetuosas tampoco le daban tregua; esos labios pasionales buscaban los suyos, robándole besos fugaces y dejándolo con ganas de más. Mathias soltó un quejido cuando el castaño le mordió el hombro. Pero ese quejido se convirtió en gemido al sentir el movimiento de caderas de Antonio deslizándose contra las suyas. Con la voz ronca por el deseo contenido, Mathias replicó: - ¿Me entregas ya tu preciado tributo y firmamos el pacto de paz, rindiéndonos ambos? - Succionó el lóbulo de Antonio y al escuchar el jadeo apremiante del castaño, lo incitó: - Sé que también lo deseas, o ya me hubieses apartado de ti.

Antonio respondió entre eróticos gemidos: - ¡Entra ya! ... No te hagas de rogar; no te lo ofreceré dos veces.

Mathias rió enloquecido de deleite ante el pasional cuerpo de Antonio; era tan sensible a los estímulos, que se perdía en el rudo placer que él le proporcionaba. A su vez, el castaño movía sus caderas contra las suyas de un modo tan sugerente, que lo hacía vibrar de excitación. El rubio gimió necesitado al sentir las ardientes caricias de Antonio recorriendo su cuerpo: sintió que se derretiría, como la nieve ante los potentes rayos del sol. Con gesto imperioso y tono decidido, replicó: - ¡Sé coger lo que gano y no me hago esperar! - Se detuvo y dirigió una intensa mirada a Antonio, quien se la sostuvo con otra confiada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Mathias se acercó a su oído para susurrarle: - Menos en esta ocasión, pues ahora entro de invitado. - Observó cómo el castaño giraba su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con el suyo, entrecerraba los ojos coquetamente y entreabría sus labios con sutileza. El roce de sus alientos bastó para que Mathias tomara esa boca que tanto ansiaba, y al notar que Antonio abría sus piernas para rodear su cintura estrechamente, lo sujetó por las caderas, penetrando de una sola estocada en aquella estrechez hostil y casi dolorosa, pero tan irresistiblemente cálida, que lo tentaba a no abandonar esas tierras, hasta dominarlas.

Los gemidos resonaban en la tienda a la par del sonido de sus cuerpos, que se movían con un ritmo desbocado, chocando uno contra otro frenéticamente, inmersos en un éxtasis donde el dolor no importaba y el placer se hacía cada vez más intenso. Notaron sus sentidos despiertos y exacerbados, tal como si estuviesen enfrentándose en el más fiero combate, pero esta vez se trataba de uno mas pasional e íntimo, donde no había vencidos, sino vencedores: justo así era como se sentían en ese momento, al contemplar la erótica expresión en el rostro acalorado de su rival y escuchar sus jadeos trasformándose en gemidos. Mathias tenía los ojos entrecerrados de placer; sus rubias pestañas tenían lágrimas engarzadas, que hacían ver sus ojos más fríos y cristalinos. Los ojos verdes de Antonio estaban vidriosos; parecían un profundo bosque de la húmeda Galicia bajo el rocío de la noche. Sus manos se acariciaban con tanta suavidad como firmeza, recorriendo el cuerpo del contrario y en ocasiones pellizcando en lugares estratégicos para hacer estremecerse a su rival, apremiándolo a continuar embistiendo sin tregua. Sonrieron pletóricos y triunfantes al escuchar los sensuales sonidos que escapaban de los labios de su adversario; sus bocas se perseguían en cortos besos ansiosos o se fundían en una húmeda batalla, donde sus lenguas se enredaban, se acariciaban y luchaban por imponerse. Antonio jadeó al sentir que Mathias aferraba su miembro, frotándolo con energía, pero también con mimo, como si se tratase del mango de su propia hacha vikinga. Entrecerró los ojos, traspuesto ante las placenteras sensaciones que le despertaba esa habilidosa y atrevida mano; pero no sería el único que se sentiría de ese modo. Respondió a ese estímulo aumentando la presión de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y moviendo sus caderas con ímpetu, como si intentase atraparlo apropiándose de él, haciéndolo penetrar y sentir su cuerpo más a fondo, buscando dominarlo en esa danza de lujuria.

De pronto se escuchó el profundo y ronco gemido de Antonio; Mathias sintió en su mano esa cálida y húmeda esencia; era tan cálida como la sangre derramada en la batalla, y tan húmeda, como esa hermosa tierra fértil. Mordió la oreja del castaño y soltó un quedo gemido, que más parecía un gruñido, sintiendo que su miembro era presionado por el estrecho interior hasta hacerlo derramarse, como una implícita advertencia de las consecuencias que le esperaban de intentar entrar forzadamente a la ciudad; así podrían presionar sus habitantes. Y de ese mismo modo, podría la sangre derramarse.

La claridad del día desplazaba el manto nocturno, cuando una sombra partía rauda a la ciudad. Mathias sonrió; se había llevado su abrigo, ya que las prendas que traía eran harapos desgarrados. Nunca prestaría esa prenda distintiva a nadie, pero Antonio le había ofrecido su ropa en aquella ocasión, cuando lo rescató y lo acogió en su casa; lo sentía casi como un amigo, pero a la vez, lo sabía un peligroso rival. En cierto modo, ambos eran más parecidos de lo que imaginaban.

Se habían besado por última vez sellando el pacto y acordando el tributo, a cambio de no tocar la ciudad ni saquear pueblos. Antonio había cogido su largo abrigo y ante su sonrisa tensa, le puso un dedo en los labios con gesto cómplice, indicándole que guardase silencio:

- No bajaré la guardia, por si intentas tomar por la fuerza lo que no puedes disimular que anhelas ... Me llevo tu prenda como prueba de esta noche en que tomé parte de ti y que algo tuyo me pertenece, al igual que todos los que se asientan pacíficamente en estas tierras. - Susurró casi en sus labios, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos rieron y Mathias se despidió, sonriendo eufórico: - ¡Corre a tu ciudad! Que mientras permanezca en este lugar, tendrás que pagarme el tributo y recordar que pactas porque esta noche, también me perteneciste. - No le pasó inadvertida la amenaza velada en las palabras del castaño, pero tampoco la sonrisa radiante que le dedicaba. Al verlo salir, añadió con un tono alegre y temerario: - ¡Yo tampoco bajo la guardia!


End file.
